Dragonball Z: The Fifth Saiyan
by Doomsday91
Summary: What happens if a fifth saiyan survived Planet Vegeta and was on Earth with Goku? Now he joins all of the Z warriors in all of their battles against evil
1. Radditz

**I Do not own Dragonball Z.**

**This story is an alternate timeline of Dragonball Z. It may start the same, but believe me everything changes. Big Time. Especially at the end of this chapter.**

Dragonball Z: The Fifth Saiyan Episode 1 Radditz

Saiyan Saga

Peace had been throughout the planet since Goku defeated Piccolo in the finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament. In Goku's journey as a young boy he encountered many allies and enemies. First he encountered Bulma and Oolong who teamed up to gather the dragonballs and stop Emperor Pilaf from completing his plans to be king of the world. Then Goku meant Krillin, who became his training partner and close friend under the guidance of Master Roshi. They entered the World Martial Arts Tournament where Goku got to the finals and was defeated by Jackie Chun.

Goku had stopped his training to pursue the dragonballs once more and came across the Red Ribbon Army. He meant a young warrior named Gokril, who was a little older then himself. He wore a red shirt, purple pants and had green wristbands on. They teamed up to take down the Red Ribbon Army, who had been a thorn in Gokril's side for a long time.

Goku gathered the dragon ball's again as it was time for the next World Martial Arts Tournament. This time not only were Goku, Krillin, the returning champion Jackie Chun, and Yamacha in the tournament, but two new people, well one to Goku. Gokril had joined and Tien Shinhan, a mysterious warrior trained by General Tao also. Goku was defeated by the warrior known as Gokril in the semi-finals. Gokril went on to lose to Tien.

Next saw the arrival of King Piccolo, who soon became a rival of Goku. Goku received training from the guardian of the Earth Kami and defeated King Piccolo. However the terror of Piccolo was far from over. He had given birth to a son named Piccolo Jr. Piccolo Jr. lived only to get revenge on Goku. In the next Martial Arts Tournament Tien, Krillin, Goku, Gokril, and Piccolo were the main contenders. Gokril got stuck facing Piccolo in the Semi- finals, in which he lost. Goku and Piccolo fought in the finals, where thanks to a last minute savior illegally from Gokril, Goku managed to defeat Piccolo. Goku went on to marry Chi-Chi, the daughter of the Ox King. Gokril went training to get stronger with Tien and his companion Chaotzu. Piccolo promised one day to defeat Goku and went off for more training. And Krillin decided to stay with Master Roshi and train to become as strong as Goku.

A few years later…

Deep in outer space a round space pod was on a collision course with Earth. It was going at great speed. It entered the Earth's atmosphere and landed nearby a farm where the farmer had been out doing his work on the farm. The old farmer saw this space pod land and went to his truck to get his gun. He headed over to where the pod had landed and waited for it to open. When the pod had opened he saw a man with really long hair and a unique thing of armor on. "Get off of my property. Whoever you are." The old man was quivering in his boots.

The alien reached up and pressed a button on some some of device that he was wearing on his eye. "What a weak power level. Kakarot should of finished the people on this planet by now. I wonder what happened to him." The alien turned his attention to the old farmer. "Silly old man, that little toy is not going to help you."

At this time the old man fired the gun at the alien. The alien caught one of the bullets and flicked it back at him. Killing him instantly. He once again touched a button on the eye piece that he was wearing an something popped up. "A large power level. That could be Kakarot." The alien flew off looking for the power level that he had found hoping that it was the person he was looking for.

In the woods a young boy wandered around looking for his father. He knew they his family lived in the woods somewhere, but he wandered off too far. "Daddy, Daddy. Where are you?" the boy wandered looking from one direction to another.

Goku, who was at his house with his wife Chi-Chi was looking for Gohan, his son. They were to meet the Dragonball gang at Master Roshi's house for a get together. "Chi-Chi, do you know where Gohan is?" Goku had looked all over the house.

"Maybe he's outside playing. Why don't you go look? And make sure when you get back from Master Roshi's early or call if your going to spend the night out there." Chi-Chi didn't want them to stay out because she wanted Gohan back, so he could study.

"Okay. We'll be back later." Goku went out the front door to look for Gohan.

Meanwhile miles away Gokril, an old friend of Goku's from in his childhood was training by himself. He was the third strongest warrior on the planet behind Goku and Piccolo. He had sensed a large power level coming his way, but didn't know what it was because it was stronger than Piccolo and Goku combined. "What can possibly have a large power level like that? It's incredible." Gokril saw a figure coming his way in the air. "It can't be." Gokril looked surprised as the alien landed in front of him.

"Well isn't that a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought that you were dead, along with the rest of our race." The alien appeared to know who Gokril was.

"Interesting Radditz, how did you manage to survive?" Gokril looked like he was ready to fight.

"Well, I happened to be away from our home planet when it exploded by a meteor a few years ago." Radditz crossed his arms. "Join forces with me and we can rule this planet along with Kakarot."

"I don't think so Radditz. I came here to get away from all the crap that was happening between us and our boss. And secondly I don't think Kakarot will help you anyway. He doesn't even know he's one of us." Gokril was standing his ground against the alien now known as Radditz.

"Shoot yourself. Just don't get in my way when I take over this planet and sell it to our master." Radditz had picked up another power level and flew off to see if this was Kakarot.

Gohan, the young boy who was looking for his father had somehow wandered his way to a cliff high up in the air. He was almost at the edge when he realized how high up he was. He started yelling for his father again. "Daddy, Daddy. Please get me down from here!" he turned around and saw a wolf, which made him jump and fall off the cliff. He continuously yelled for his father again. "Daddy, help me!" he then realized that he had stopped falling and was on the flying nimbus cloud. "Flying nimbus?" he stood up and saw behind him was his father. "Daddy, you saved me." Gohan hugged Goku.

"It's alright son. Your okay now." Gohan had calmed down. "Are you ready to go meet my friends at Master Roshi's place." Gohan shook his head yeah. They took off on the way to Master Roshi's Island.

Piccolo, the nastiest evil on the planet was doing his own form of training, so he could one day have a rematch against Goku and defeat him. Then he would take over the world and no one would stop him. He had noticed that a large power level was coming his way and it was stronger that Goku, much stronger, so he knew that it wasn't him.

The man known as Radditz had landed in front of him. Piccolo knew that this might be his end because this guy was way stronger than him or Goku. "What do you want? Go back to wherever it is that you came from. This is my planet to conquer, not yours." Piccolo knew that this threat would mean nothing, but he was hoping.

"I don't think so green man. Your not from around here either, so you shouldn't be telling others to go home." Radditz wasn't in the mood anymore to play around. He wanted the man known as Kakarot and he was going to get him. "I'll make this quick. Keep your eye on the birdie." Radditz hand charged up unlike Piccolo had seen before. Just then Radditz had picked up a slightly larger power level. "That has to be him. Kakarot, I'm coming to get you." Radditz flew up in the air as he started laughing.

Once Piccolo saw that he was out of range, he started breathing normal again. "I think I need Goku's help on this one."

On Master Roshi's Island Bulma had just joined Krillin and Master Roshi at the get together. "Hey, guys. Is Goku here yet?"

"You know Goku, Bulma. He's always late." Krillin laughed because he remembered when Goku was almost late for the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"I wonder how he's doing now that he's married to Chi-Chi?" Master Roshi had trained Goku as a little boy as he did with Krillin.

Just then Goku arrived on the island. "Hello, is anyone home?" Goku was looking around and didn't see anybody.

Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi walk outside to see Goku with Gohan standing next to him. "I didn't know that you baby sit, Goku." Krillin was astonished that someone would trust him with a baby.

"I don't, he's my son." Goku was scratching his head as the others were shocked to hear the news. "I named him Gohan. Go ahead Gohan say hi." everyone said hi back to Gohan as he just waved.

"I see that you named him after your grandfather." Master Roshi was impressed that Goku would name his son after his grandfather, whom he looked up to.

Bulma noticing that he had a tail decided to ask. "Has anything ever happened at night during the full moon?"

"No, not that I know of. We go to bed pretty early." Goku was wondering why she asked. "Why is there something that I should see happen?"

"No! No, not at all. We were just asking." Bulma and the others didn't want Goku to know what would happen during the full moon to Gohan.

Radditz was on his way to Master Roshi's Island following the power level he picked up when suddenly an shower of energy blast surrounded him. Missing him every time. Radditz stopped and turned around to see that they were coming from Gokril. "You fool. I told you to stay out of my way." Radditz was even more angry now.

"And I'm telling you that this planet will be safe." Gokril had stopped and was facing Radditz.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me." Radditz gets in a fighting position ready to fight Gokril.

Gokril charges at Radditz looking to punch him in the gut. Radditz dodges because of his speed and punches Gokril in his face knocking him to Master Roshi's Island.

Everyone sees Gokril come crashing in for a landing. Goku goes over to him to see if he's alright. Goku looks into the sky and sees Radditz floating above them. "Who are you?" Goku wanted an answer.

Preview:

Next time Radditz reveals the reason he has come to Earth. He takes out Goku and kidnaps Gohan. Piccolo shows up and an unholy alliance between Goku, Piccolo and Gokril is formed. Can they stop Radditz dastardly plan? Next time on Dragonball Z: The Fifth Saiyan. Episode 2 Revelation.


	2. Revelation

**I do not own Dragonball Z.**

**This story is an alternate timeline of Dragonball Z.**

Dragonball Z: The Fifth Saiyan Episode 2 Revelation

Recap:

Last time Radditz had come to Earth looking for Kakarot. First he came across another warrior known as Gokril, a friend of Goku and his friends, then he meant up with the evil Piccolo. Before Radditz could use his true power on Piccolo he sensed another power level and decided to go after that one. On his way there he was cut off by Gokril who was quickly defeated by the evil warrior and knocked onto Master Roshi's Island. Can Goku and Gokril stop this powerful new foe? Find out right now.

Goku saw Radditz flying in the air. "Who are you?" he wanted an answer.

"Ha. I can't believe you don't remember me Kakarot." Radditz remarked slowly landing on the Island.

"I've never seen you before." Goku quickly replied.

"I'm hurt. You don't even know your own brother when you see him." Radditz said crossing his arms in disgust.

Everyone was shocked to hear this startling announcement but not as much as Goku. "Why are you here?"

"Ha. I need your help and I need your little friend's help as well." Radditz nodded his head over towards Gokril who was slowly getting up.

"For what?" Goku said getting in a defensive position pushing Gohan behind him towards Bulma.

"The two of you are going to help and me two others of our kind to take over this dreaded planet and sell it to Master Frieza." the long haired Saiyan warrior explained.

"I don't think so. We protect this planet not destroy it." Goku replied. "And what do you mean our kind?"

Radditz turned his back to his brother knowing that Goku was nowhere near as strong as him. "We are Saiyans. Warriors of unimaginable power. We work for Lord Frieza. We go around and conquer planets and sell them for high prices to our master. A few years ago our home planet of Vegeta was destroyed by a comet and all the other Saiyans as well. There are only five survivors."

"Five and where are they at?" Goku asked.

"You, me, two that are on another planet and your friend there, Gokril." Radditz pointed.

Goku looked over at Gokril. "Did you know this?"

"Yes." Gokril nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Goku said angrily.

"It wasn't important. I wanted us to forget about our heritage. And now I want to get rid of it for good." Gokril proclaimed.

"It was important. That would explain why I had a tail and wait that means Gohan is part Saiyan as well." Goku said quickly turning towards his son and back towards Radditz.

"Do you want me to help you guys get rid of this guy, Goku?" asked Krillin.

"No, you were already wished back by the dragon balls and the Dragon won't grant the same wish twice." Goku replied.

Gokril attacked Radditz right there in front of everyone and was quickly blocked when Radditz kneed him in the gut.

Goku was next to try his hand and was punched in the gut by his brother. "You can't stop me brother. I am stronger than you can ever imagine."

Gohan ran towards his father scared for his life. " Daddy, get up. You can beat this man."

Radditz grabbed the young boy. "Your coming with me little nephew." and flew off with him in hand.

Gokril had gotten back up first. "Radditz, you'll pay for this!" he said before turning to Goku. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us being Saiyans."

"I'll b-be fine. We need to get Gohan back." Goku said getting up holding his ribs.

"Then it looks like the two of you will have to join forces with me." a voice reigned from above.

Everyone looked up to see Piccolo. "Piccolo, I figured you would show up." Gokril said smirking.

"Well, you two weaklings can't have all the fun can you?" Piccolo replied.

"Actually I'm about as strong as our alien invader." Gokril responded.

"Ah!" everyone said in disbelief.

"Why did you let him take Gohan then?" asked Goku.

"Right now I'm just testing him. I'll really lay it on him when I see him again." Gokril answered.

"Let's go then." ordered Piccolo who couldn't bare to work with his two most dangerous enemies.

"I'll go first because I want a crack at him." Gokril said.

"Good luck." said Goku.

"AHHHHRAHHHH!" Gokril screamed as he powered up making a huge wave of energy so big Goku and Piccolo trembled in their shoes and blasted off after Radditz.

"Now that's power." said a trembling Krillin. "Glad he's on our side."

"No kidding." Goku added.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radditz was flying towards his space pod with Gohan in hand when his scouter picked up an enormous power level.

"What is that huge power level? It can't be Kakarot." he said stopping in his tracks and turned around.

He was meant by a big punch to the face by Gokril who then grabbed Gohan and took him to the ground for safety. "How did that feel Radditz?"

"You but how?" Radditz said surprised getting up off the ground.

Preview:

Next time Goku and Piccolo join in on the fighting and help Gokril show Radditz a thing or two. Can the new mighty trio stop the all-powerful Saiyan Warrior? Find out in Dragonball Z: The Fifth Saiyan Episode 3 Power Battle.

**A/N: I promise the next chapter will be longer and have a lot of action. So until the next chapter.**


	3. Power Battle

**I do not own Dragonball Z.**

**This story is an alternate timeline of Dragonball Z.**

Dragonball Z: The Fifth Saiyan Episode 3 Power Battle

Recap:

Last time Radditz revealed some interesting information about Goku and Gokril. Then he quickly disposed of the two and kidnapped Gohan. Piccolo showed up and decided to help Goku and Gokril get rid of this evil warrior. Gokril took a head start and took out Radditz with a punch to the face. Can they stop the all powerful Saiyan warrior?

"You but how?" Radditz said surprised getting up off the ground.

"I'm more powerful than you think Radditz. You have no idea of when I even left Planet Vegeta, do you?" Gokril smirked.

"You were banished by Lord Frieza. You fool. Everybody knows that." Radditz said angrily flying over to Gokril.

"That's what Frieza wanted everyone to believe. However I actually turned on him before Bardock." Gokril replied.

"You're the one that started the uprising but why?" asked Radditz crossing his arms.

"Frieza was getting paranoid that I was getting stronger than him. And well he was far from the truth. Yes I was getting strong when he trained me but I was only half as strong as him." Gokril explained.

"That means that your stronger then me. Ahh!" Radditz said shocked starting to back up.

Gokril nodded. "You never stood a chance here. Leave now before I let you brother finish you off."

"Very well. Ragghhhhh!" Radditz powered up an energy blast. "Double Sunday!" he screamed blasting at Gokril who stood there and took it like a man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was flying on the Flying Nimbus and Piccolo was flying along side him as they raced towards where Gokril and Radditz were at.

"So Piccolo do you think you can get through this without trying to kill me or Gokril?" Goku smirked at his rival.

"If you can get through this with working with me then yeah I think I can manage. For now." Piccolo laughed evilly.

Goku and Piccolo stopped where they were and watched as a cloud of smoke appeared rising from the ground.

"Did you feel that?" asked Goku looking over at Piccolo.

"Yeah. Gokril is going to need our help." Piccolo said as they continued on towards the battle that was taking place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Master Roshi's Island Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma sat there still trembling at the new enemy that had arrived on Earth.

"We have to go help them, guys." Bulma said shaking both Roshi and Krillin.

"And what are we suppose to do Bulma once we get there?" asked Krillin.

"Krillin's right Bulma. Me and him were already revived by the Dragonballs. If we fought and were killed nothing could bring us back." Master Roshi replied.

"Let's go anyway to watch the fight. Aren't you interested in what Gokril can do now that he has told us that he's stronger than that alien?" asked Bulma getting angry.

"Yeah, actually I am. What about you Master Roshi?" Krillin replied.

"Ok, fine. Let's go." Master Roshi said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the battlefield the smoke was still trying to clear from the attack that Radditz used on Gokril.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Radditz laughed. "Not too powerful are you now, Gokril. You may have been Frieza's pet but oh well. At least now I got finished what Frieza started and got rid of the last of the so called high-class Saiyan brothers."

"What?" Gokril said as he walked out of the smoke towards Radditz.

"No way!" Radditz began backing up even more. "Frieza killed your brother. He knew that your brother was a nuisance as well."

"It can't be!" Gokril cried out.

"Yes and now you are the next to be killed." Radditz proclaimed.

Goku and Piccolo finally arrived on the scene and landed next to Gokril. Radditz smirked now as he backed up.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked.

"He's behind that rock over there." Gokril pointed.

"Oh good. Now we can finally get rid of this guy." Goku proclaimed.

Piccolo threw his cape off onto the ground. "Let's get this started. This guy is wasting my time."

"Piccolo. You use weighed clothing too." Goku said taking his orange and then blue shirt off before putting the orange shirt back on.

"Yeah. What did you think you were the only person to wear weighed clothing on this planet." Piccolo smirked.

"Please. Stop acting surprised gentlemen. All of us do." Gokril said throwing his wrist bands off on to the ground making a loud Earthquake.

"Holy crap. How heavy was that?" asked Goku with his jaw dropped.

"About 200lbs." Gokril replied making both Piccolo and Goku shocked. "What? I had to keep my true power level down somehow."

"No way. So you don't even need our help, do you?" asked Goku.

"Actually I do. I'm a little rusty because I haven't used my full power in about 10 years." Gokril answered.

"Incredible. Why didn't you use it when you fought me?" asked Piccolo.

"Because for some reason I like the style you do things. I guess it's the Saiyan in me." Gokril responded.

"Will the three of you stop jibber jabbering or am I just going to have to beat you senseless." Radditz finally cut in.

"Don't worry. We'll get to you in a minute." Gokril said arrogantly as he watched Goku take off his boots.

"That's it." Radditz charged at Gokril with a punch to the gut and followed it up with a kick to the face.

Piccolo took this opportunity to attack Radditz with a punch from behind but Radditz dodged and punched him in the face.

Goku cut in with a kick that Radditz caught and then proceed to punch Goku who blocked it by jumping out of the way. Goku did a back flip and landed on his feet. Radditz quickly charged at Goku before he could regain his balance and tackled him in the gut with his head.

"You not very nice, Radditz." said Gokril making the evil Saiyan turn around.

"Huh." Radditz managed to get out before being side kicked in the face and flew into a mountain making it collapse.

"Look at that. He made a new landmark." Gokril laughed.

"Will you stop joking around." ordered Goku and Piccolo.

"Hey, if you guys want to fight him by yourself I'll be glad to watch." Gokril said with a serious face.

"Fine. Watch how the pros do it." Goku said as he and Piccolo flew off after Radditz body.

The evil Saiyan was slowly getting back to his feet even angrier than he was before because Gokril was only toying around with him. He flew up into the air to get a better view of where everyone was. He immediately saw Piccolo and Goku coming at him.

"This is going to be good." Radditz said getting ready to defend himself even though he knew he didn't have to against Piccolo and Goku.

Goku and Piccolo both attack him punches which Radditz dodged and hit the two warriors in the gut with his own punches. Then the evil Saiyan followed it up with two energy blasts at each Goku and Piccolo hitting both of them on their way to the ground.

"I warned them. They should of listened to me. Radditz will have no trouble with the two of them." Gokril smirked watching on.

"Um, Mr. Gokril?" Gohan asked walking over to him.

"Yes, Gohan." Gokril said putting his hand on Gohan's head.

"Aren't you going help my dad and Mr. Piccolo fight that guy?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, but they decided they wanted to fight him by themselves first." Gokril answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere still a few miles away Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi were in one of Capsule Corp's flying vehicles heading towards the battle that Goku, Gokril and Piccolo were fighting against Radditz.

"Krillin, can you sense the fight?" asked Bulma who was driving.

"Yeah. It feels like two of the power levels are slowly decreasing." Krillin answered causing an uneasiness in the group.

"Maybe Gokril's power isn't as great as he says it is." Master Roshi said in a somber kind of way.

"I think we should just turn back before it's too late." Krillin said getting scared that they were going towards where a super strong warrior was.

"We're going and that's that!" Bulma ordered shutting up Krillin.

"Yes." Krillin said saluting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radditz flew above Goku and Piccolo and was now deciding who he wanted to finish off first. He looked at his brother's broken down body.

"I think I'll finish you off first Kakarot." Radditz laughed as he charged directly at Goku.

The power of Radditz increased as he quickly descended towards his brother. But before he could land a blow he was nailed with an extremely fast kick to the face which made him fly about 20 yards away.

Goku opened his eyes and saw the one thing he was grateful for right now. "Ha" he laughed.

Preview:

The battle against Radditz rages on. But Piccolo has a plan on how to get rid of their enemy. A new technique that he was planning on using against either Goku and Gokril. Plus Gohan gets involved in the battle and he might be the savior that they need. And Goku goes on a special journey thanks to Kami. All this on the next Dragonball Z : The Fifth Saiyan Episode 4 Hidden Powers of a Young Warrior

**A/N: I promised this chapter would be longer and I came through with it. Who saved Goku at the last minute? And how will Radditz be defeated?**


	4. Hidden Powers of a Young Warrior

**I do not own Dragonball Z.**

**This story is an alternate timeline of Dragonball Z.**

Dragonball Z : The Fifth Saiyan Episode 4 Hidden Powers of a Young Warrior

Recap:

Last time the battle against Radditz began. Gokril kicked it off against the evil Saiyan Warrior. Goku and Piccolo joined in as well once they got there. Goku and Piccolo thought they could take Radditz by themselves but soon found out that they were wrong. Radditz decided it was time for the final attack but at the last second Goku was saved by a surprise entrant. Who was it?

Goku opened his eyes and saw the one thing he was grateful for right now. "Ha" he laughed.

"Hey, Goku." the man answered.

Piccolo looked over. "Tien, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I felt a strong power level and thought that everyone could use a hand." Tien replied.

"Where's Chaozu?" asked Gokril walking up to Tien, Goku and Piccolo who were getting back up.

"He decided to stay away from this fight." Tien answered.

"We really don't need him anyway." Gokril responded crossing his arms.

"It looks like you guys could use all the help you can get." Tien said as they watched Radditz get up.

"Actually, I can beat him with my pinky." Gokril retorted.

"Are you really that strong?" asked Tien surprised at Gokril's comment.

"Yes, I am." Gokril replied.

Radditz was back up to his feet. "Was that suppose to hurt?" he said as he dusted himself off.

"Radditz, you have two choices. One, you can join us and live on Earth or two, you can continue to fight and die." Goku responded.

"Ha! Brother, you give me choices. There is nothing you can do to stop me." Radditz laughed.

"Goku, Gokril, Tien. I have an idea." Piccolo whispered so that Radditz couldn't hear him.

"Yeah." the three replied.

"If you can hold him I will be able to use my newest technique that I have learned." the Namek explained.

"Ok." Goku said. "I'll hold him."  
"That's suicide." Tien said. "Without you this planet's history."

"It's ok, now. Gokril will take over until you revive me with the Dragonballs." Goku assured.

"Very well. What do you guys want me to do?" asked Tien.

"Make sure he doesn't get away." Piccolo answered.

"Alright." Tien nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi were on their way to the battlefield still. They still had a few miles to go but they really didn't want to be apart of the battle. They just wanted to watch.

"Wow, Tien's at the fight now, too." Krillin said with excitement.

"Hopefully he will help make the fight easier." Master Roshi said looked towards the ground sensing the action.

"Now there's four of them. There's no way we can lose." Bulma replied.

"Don't be so sure, Bulma." Krillin said ruining the moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Even if there's four of them and the fact that Gokril is possibly as strong if not stronger than this Radditz guy there's still a chance they can lose." Krillin explained.

"Oh. I never thought of that." Bulma responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the battlefield Goku charged at his brother Radditz with what strength he had left. Radditz went to defend with a punch to the face however missed his brother Goku who appeared behind him and grabbed his tail.

"Ahh! Kakarot. Let go of my tail." Radditz ordered as he collapsed weakened to the ground.

"That's ok. I kind of like the way it feels." Goku replied.

"Good. Now, Raghhh!" Piccolo said as he began to power up his secret weapon.

"Tien, you go on one side and I'll go on the other." Gokril said as they went and surrounded Radditz and Goku so Radditz couldn't escape.

"Please, spare me." Radditz pleaded as he was in agonizing pain due to being weakened.

"Sorry, but you come here looking for trouble and your going to get beat by us." Gokril replied.

"Please. I promise. I want to live here on Earth with you guys." Radditz continued to plead.

"I don't think so Radditz. So far you haven't acted like any brother I would want living her on Earth." Goku said as he kept his hands on Radditz's tail.

"Raghhh!" Piccolo was still powering up with two of his fingers against his forehead.

"If you kill me then won't have enough people to help to defend the Earth if the other two Saiyans arrive." Radditz revealed.

"Other two Saiyans?" Goku said confused.

"Yes. You, me and Gokril are not the only Saiyans still alive. Two more also live some where in the universe." Radditz explained.

"We'll beat them without your help." Goku responded.

"You need me. I know their weakness." Radditz replied as he tried getting up but to no avail.

"Ragghhhh!" Piccolo just needed a few more seconds for the power for his attack.

"Please, listen to me brother." Radditz finally got back to his feet but was too weak to do anything.

"Shut up, Radditz." Gokril ordered. "Just one thing. How did Frieza kill my brother?"

"He used his death beam." Radditz answered.

"He'll pay for that. If I ever meet him again." Gokril said making a fist.

"Ready, guys?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah." Goku, Tien and Gokril answered.

"Speeecialll Beam! Cannon! Fire!" Piccolo fired the huge attack at Radditz.

Goku let go of his brother as the attack was about to hit. "Nooo!" Radditz said trying to deflect it but it completely obliterated him to where the four warriors couldn't see him.

"It's over." Tien said sighing.

"Far from it. Just look up." Gokril pointed out.

Everyone looked up into the sky in shock that Radditz survived the Special Beam Cannon. Radditz crossed his arms now that the shoulder plates of his armor were gone.

"That was pretty good. Now I'm going to finish you." Radditz proclaimed as he quickly attacked Piccolo by punching him in the stomach, then going over to Tien and kicking him in the face and finally punching Goku in the face leaving just Radditz and Gokril to fight.

"Nice trick, Radditz." Gokril smirked.

"Ha ha. I learned from the best Saiyan warrior. Question. What was it like to train under Freiza?" Radditz asked.

"Well it was kind of fun until I realized what kind of person he was." Gokril answered as he charged at Radditz with a punch that the evil Saiyan blocked. Gokril jumped back.

"How can you possibly beat me now?" asked the evil warrior with long hair.

"Like this." Gokril replied making fists as electricity started to surround him as he powered up. "Raaaaaggggghhhhhhh!"

"What? That power. It's incredible." Radditz said as he started to back up.

Gokril had his right hand full of energy. "Super!"

"No, not that. That's his strongest technique." the evil Saiyan started to shake in his boots.

"Spirit!" Gokril continued powering up.

"I got you." Goku said grabbing his brother.

"No get off. He'll kill both of us, Kakarot." Radditz began to plead again. "Look I promise that I will never try to destroy the Earth again even though the other two Saiyans will be here in a year."

"Wave!" Gokril fired his one-handed technique.

"Please! I give up!" Radditz said as Goku let go of him.

"What? Nooo! Goku!" Gokril said but it was too late Goku had been hit in the chest by Gokril's Super Spirit Wave technique.

When the smoke cleared everyone except Goku was up. "Kakarot." Radditz said walking up to his brother. "I never thought that it would end this way. You pathetic fool." Radditz laughed.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried out.

Radditz turned to look at the boy. The evil Saiyans scouter was still functioning after all that he had been through. "What's this? His power level is going through the roof. It's stronger than me."

"Haaa!" Gohan shot directly at his uncle nailing him right in the stomach and then collapsed.

"AHH!" the evil warrior cried in pain. "It can't be."

"OH Yes it can." Tien said now that he was back up. "Tri-Beam!" he fired at Radditz chest as the evil warrior fell.

"Now it's over, Tien." Gokril sighed as he went to check on Gohan.

Piccolo and Tien checked on Goku to make sure he was alright. Radditz was on the ground bleeding from his chest. "Looks like I didn't go down without taking someone with me." Radditz laughed.

"Don't count on it. Goku will be back within a week." Piccolo replied.

"What?" Radditz asked confused.

"Here on Earth we have a thing called Dragonballs. And whoever gets all seven can make any wish they want." Piccolo explained.

"Ha. You fool. The other two Saiyans just heard everything you just said, they'll be here within the next year." Radditz laughed before he faded away to the next dimension.

"Goku!" Gokril called looking over to the injured warrior.

"Ye-yeah, Gokril." Goku answered in pain.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." he said.

"It's ok. You were doing what you had to." Goku replied. "See you, later." he added before fading away as well.

"What next?" asked Gokril to Piccolo and Tien.

Before anybody could answer Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi had arrived.

Preview:

Next time Goku is taken to Other World by Kami and meets King Yema. Upon arriving in Other World Goku is given his next quest. Journey along Snake Way to King Kai's Planet. Plus it's a showdown between Gokril and Piccolo over who gets Gohan and you'll be surprised of the outcome. Next time on Dragonball Z :The Fifth Saiyan Episode 5 Journey Begins.


	5. Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.**

**This story is an alternate timeline of Dragonball Z.**

Dragonball Z : The Fifth Saiyan Episode 5 Journey Begins

Recap:

Last time the battle against Radditz resumed with Tien intervening. Piccolo devised a plan to finally take out the evil Saiyan warrior with his Special Beam Cannon. However before the attack could be made Radditz tricked Goku into letting him go and completely blocked the attack. Radditz took out his younger brother. Gokril decided to try his turn and powered up his Super Spirit Wave technique which Radditz dodged and it hit Goku killing him. Radditz thought he was out of harms way but Tien finished him off with the Tri-Beam. Before Radditz passed away he gave our heroes a bad message saying two more powerful Saiyans were on their way to Earth.

"So what's next?" asked Tien.

Before anyone could answer Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi arrived. "Hey down there!" Krillin yelled as he jumped out of the plane.

"Hey, Krillin." Tien said seeing his friend.

"Where's Goku?" the bald warrior asked but the only thing Gokril, Piccolo and Tien could do is look down.

"Sorry, Krillin. He's gone." Gokril said.

"No way. How?" Krillin responded wondering how his best friend died.

"Radditz moved out of the way of my Super Spirit Wave and it hit Goku." Gokril explained.

"That's horrible." Bulma said as she heard Gokril explain what happened to their friend.

"I know but here's the really bad part. In one years time two even more powerful Saiyan warriors are going to be here to fight us." Gokril revealed as Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin looked in horror.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Krillin.

"The only thing we can do. Train." Piccolo stated as he walked over to Gohan's lifeless body.

"What are you doing, Piccolo?" asked Tien watching the Namek walk over to the young boy.

"I'm taking the boy so I can train him. He showed some incredible power today against Radditz." Piccolo replied.

"You going to have to ask the boy's mother." Master Roshi responded.

"I'm not asking anybody! I'm taking the boy and that's that!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh really. You'll have to go through me first." Gokril said crossing his arms.

"Ha. I've been waiting for this moment." the Namek laughed slipping into his old evil habits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Other World Goku and Kami have entered King Yema's domain. Waiting in line for Goku's sentence.

"Next!" King Yema called out.

"King Yema. This is Goku, the protector of Earth. With your permission I would like him to receive special training from King Kai." Kami explained his dilemma to the man who sentences everyone.

"Well, I don't know. He has saved the Earth on many occasions." King Yema thought hesitantly.

"Please, he is the Earth's only hope against the Saiyans." Kami proceeded bugging Yema.

"Hey, did a guy named Radditz come by here yet?" asked Goku.

"Goku, you must address him as King Yema." Kami ordered.

"Huh, oh yes Radditz. He came by a little while ago." Yema answered.

"Did he try and fight you?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but I put him in my Yemalock and through him down below." Yema explained.

"Wow, I want to stay and train here." Goku said but Kami gave him a nudge in the side.

"Goku, King Yema is a very busy man. And besides King Kai is stronger then King Yema." Kami whispered so Yema wouldn't hear.

"Kami, I heard that." Yema responded.

"OH, I forgot what big ears you have. I mean how big your ears are. I didn't mean it King Yema." Kami pleaded seeing Yema get angry.

"I'll just remember it when I pass sentence on you Kami." King Yema replied. "Very well, Goku can travel Snake way. That is if he can make it."

"Don't worry he will. Won't you Goku?" Kami said staring Goku into his eyes.

"Right." Goku nodded.

"Now get out of my sight!" King Yema ordered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

""You have no idea who your messing with Piccolo." Gokril smirked.

"Oh really." the Namek replied as they both got in fighting stances.

"You first. Green man." Gokril taunted as his inner Saiyan emerged slowly from deep inside.

Piccolo charged at the Saiyan warrior with a punch but Gokril ducked and gave Piccolo and uppercut to the jaw followed by a kick to the side of the face. Gokril charged after him and punched him in the gut.

"Go Gokril!" Krillin and Bulma cheered on from the sidelines.

"Gokril's power is immense but he's not using all of it." Tien stated as Master Roshi nodded in agreement.

"Had enough Piccolo?" asked Gokril waiting for Piccolo to get back to his feet.

"I'll never have enough of you." the Namek replied as he shot up and got behind Gokril and gave him and axe handle to the back of the head knocking the Saiyan down.

"No, Gokril!" Bulma said worried about their friend.

"It's ok. They are both still weak from their fight with Radditz. Gokril isn't using his full power for fear that he'll suffer the same fate as Goku." Master Roshi responded shocking both Krillin and Tien.

"No way. You mean he could beat Piccolo right now if he wanted to." Krillin said surprised.

"Yes." Tien nodded.

"Come on, Gokril. Give me your best shot." Piccolo taunted.

"Take this!" an energy beam blasted Piccolo into a mountain destroying it. Gokril slowly got back to his feet.

"You think you can beat me with that. Ha!" Piccolo laughed as he punched Gokril in his spine knocking him to the ground in pain.

"AH!" Gokril screamed.

"I don't want to kill you. I may need your help like I'm going to need Goku's and Tien's and Krillin's in a year against the Saiyans. Then I will kill all of you." Piccolo proclaimed as he walked over to Gohan. "If you want to train with us then you know where to find me."

Gokril looked up as Piccolo flew away with Gohan in hand for a year of training. "No." he said weakly.

"It's going to be ok, Gokril." Krillin said as he and Tien ran over to help him up.

Kami appeared before them. "Gokril, what has happened to you?" the guardian of the Earth asked.

"Piccolo and the fight with Radditz." Gokril replied barely able to see.

"Here take this. It's a senzu bean." Kami said putting the bean in Gokril's mouth.

Before long Gokril was back to full power. "Thanks, Kami."

"I came here to offer you special training in person." Kami stated.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to take Piccolo up on his offer so I can keep an eye on Gohan." Gokril kindly declined.

"Very well, then. Krillin, Tien, you are welcome as well to come train and bring Chaotzu and Yamacha." Kami said before disappearing before them.

"See you later, guys." Gokril waved as he flew away from his friends.

"See you." Bulma and the others waved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was given a ride to the beginning of Snake Way. The 1000 mile long trip towards King Kai's Planet.

"Well here you are sir." the guide said as he dropped Goku off.

"Thanks." Goku replied.

"Good luck on your trip." the guide wished the good Saiyan warrior.

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." Goku replied as he jumped onto Snake way and began running towards King Kai's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo had dragged Gohan away into the woods and dropped him into the water to wake the young boy up.

"Get up, kid." Piccolo ordered.

"Where's my dad?" Gohan asked looking around.

"Your dad is dead. And now I'm in charge of you. Me, your dad and Gokril are going to need your help against two more Saiyans in one years time." Piccolo explained to the young boy.

"What can I do to help? I'm only a kid." Gohan responded.

"Your power is amazing. Yours combined with Gokril's and me and your dad will make us hard to beat for the Saiyans." Piccolo answered.

"Power? I don't have any power." Gohan said denying himself.

"Ha." Piccolo said angrily as he grabbed Gohan by the head and tossed him towards a giant boulder.

Gohan saw the boulder and quickly powered up without knocking it blasting the boulder to smithereens before he hit it.

"Amazing." Piccolo said stunned at the power of Gohan. "Now do you believe me?"

Preview:

Next time training begins for Gohan and Gokril joins in on the fray. Meanwhile Goku continues towards King Kai's and the rest of the Z Warriors gather for training at Kami's. However the two evil Saiyans decided to start their journey to Earth. On the next Dragonball Z: The Fifth Saiyan Episode 6 Training Begins.


End file.
